


【贾尼x马赛】我因为QTE太菜被发配去异世界了

by mukurokc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 标题欺诈（x





	1. Chapter 1

别把科研狂魔和魔法师放到一起，指不定哪天他们就搞出世界末日了。   
托尼缓慢的咀嚼着三明治，眼神空洞的想着。   
一个穿着餐厅制服的仿生人亲切的询问他需不需要帮助，他摆摆手拒绝了。   
是的，仿生人。   
托尼现在就想跳到两个小时前把那个瞎搞事的自己揍死，省的他和那群法师一顿捣鼓之后把自己炸到平行宇宙去。   
天知道，他就算跳开一步也不会是他中招了啊！   
但是他不是这个游戏的主人公，他没有那套QTE系统让他能做出任何剧本需要的操作。   
又或者正因为他是主人公所以才……？   
托尼陷入了沉思。 

“Sir？”   
“嗯。嗯？怎么了贾维斯？”   
“哦没事，您嘴里没有食物却一直重复咀嚼动作的样子真的一点都不奇怪，也没有引起其他人的注目，我保证”   
“……我讨厌你贾维斯”   
”我也爱您，Sir“   
托尼哼了一声，把包装纸团成一团丢到盘子里，看着又一个仿生人服务员在询问过他后将他的托盘撤下去。 

“看看这些小东西，贾维斯。等到2038年你也能变成这样了，爸爸会记得把你造的漂亮点的。”   
“好的，Sir。可是现在已经是2038年了，我是说在这边的世界是这样。”   
“……哦贾维斯你真是个天才！”   
“是您教导有方”   
托尼因贾维斯不真诚的恭维翘起了嘴角，从衬衫口袋里把墨镜（其实是微型PC）掏出来戴上。感谢上帝他的那些装备都做成了可以随时带在身上也不奇怪的东西，而他也确实把它们都带在身上了。   
“连接这个…模控生命的资料库，我要看看他们有什么型号的仿生人”   
“正在执行，Sir."   
“嗯……让我看看”   
托尼的手在虚空中滑动着以全息图像显示在眼前的资料   
“哇他们甚至还有专用的性爱型号，虽然长相不合我的口味。这个不行。过。没门。哦这个有点可爱，但是看着像个反派啊宝贝，我可不能让我的儿子看上去像是个抢银行的。这是……这是什么？说真的这个长相的原型是谁啊？”   
托尼以一贯的辛辣批判着仿生人们的外表，丝毫不觉得这样的行为欠妥。贾维斯发现他淘汰了一个又一个型号，甚至完全没有关注他们的功能，只是单纯的以外表决定了去留。   
“没有一个合适的，我的宝贝怎么能是个大众脸？难道他们就不提供定制服务？我的贾维斯当然得是个独一无二的原型机！”   
只看了大半托尼就厌烦了，一边抱怨一边又点了份饮料——直接让贾维斯连接柜台的仿生人点的，仿生人万岁！   
他现在的钱都存在贾维斯那，主要是他根本就没有这里的证件和银行卡，干脆像个普通的居民一样把付款的权利交给自己的“安卓”。   
至于他的钱是哪来的……他没有伪造账户，虽然他有这样想过。   
他可是托尼·史塔克！在这个仿生人遍布的世界，他还能赚不到钱？ 

“呃，你好。我注意到你好像很烦恼，需要帮助吗？”   
托尼看着前来搭话的仿生人愣了愣   
“贾维斯，我觉得他就挺合适的”


	2. Chapter 2

马库斯快要崩溃了。   
最近市场上突然流出了很多仿生人的更新MOD，有些很实用，有些则好像只是为了博人一笑，当然也不乏其他方面的“实用”的补丁，大部分是付费的，虽然并不昂贵，但购买的仿生人的数量在这里，怕也是让那个发布者赚了个盆满钵满。

这个神秘的发布者显然不是模控生命的内部人员，也没有人了解他的内幕。虽然他让康纳检测过这些MOD，确定它们真的只是普通的补丁，并没有任何威胁，但不知为何在心底他止不住的在意。

赛门在两小时前突然联络他，说他可能有了这个神秘的发布者的线索，然后便失去了联络。

这个操作简直就是在他心上flambe*！热锅上的蚂蚁在他面前就像是在泡温泉一样温和，康纳的眼神像是下一秒就要用束缚带把他绑起来防止他自残（在这里要强调一下，他并不会这么做。……虽然可能快了）。

奇怪的是那个诱拐了赛门的山羊胡并没有刻意隐藏他们的踪迹，他们轻易地就通过监控和其他目击者的记忆找到了他们的去向。

山羊胡和赛门说了些什么，赛门就乖乖的跟着他走了，这让马库斯怀疑这个家伙身上是否携带了可范围传染仿生人的病毒，这也是他们为什么如此警惕的围在这个旅馆房间门口的原因。 

「怎么办？我们要不要突入？」   
马库斯在脑内向康纳搭话。   
「很难说，犯人也许有武器」   
康纳小心的听着门内的声音，按道理旅馆的隔音效果并不是很好，可他却什么声响都听不到。   
“……你们偷偷摸摸的干什么呢，这事还是交给不会感染病毒的我来吧”   
被撇在交流外的汉克给了康纳脑袋一巴掌把他推到自己身后。   
“DPD！开门！”   
汉克直接敲门的行动让马库斯的脉搏调节器都漏了一拍，他当然知道汉克才是那个经验丰富的警察，可是赛门在对方的手里！这么草率真的没问题吗！   
出乎所有人意料的，门就这么打开了。 

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”   
山羊胡靠在门口，明明只是在微笑马库斯却硬是从中读出了嘲讽的味道。   
“赛门在哪？你对他做了什么？”   
“嘿，别那么着急小伙子”   
山羊胡双手举在胸前将马库斯和他隔离起来。   
“怎么，你和那个小美人是朋友？”   
“你怎么敢这么叫他！”   
“行行行，你冷静一点”   
山羊胡像是被他的激动吓到了似的，又像是有些嫌弃，总之他从门口退开向里面喊道   
“嘿赛门，你的小男朋友找你”   
“什么？我不……” 

小男朋友，这几个字母在他的脑内拆开又拼合，不论经过了几遍分析用什么词典查出来的解释都只有一个吻合的结果。 

“马库斯？马库斯你还好吗？”   
马库斯额角红灯的点灭并没有因为赛门的出现而消失。但是他是一个能干的原型机，他引以为傲的系统做出了此时此刻合理的选择——逃避这个问题。   
“赛门！哦我的RA9你还好吗？你发了消息之后就失去了联络，究竟发生了什么？”   
“抱歉我没想到这个，毕竟只是几个小时而已，让你担心了。托尼说他不喜欢工作的时候被打扰，所以我们屏蔽了这里的信号”   
“托尼？”   
马库斯看向赛门身边的山羊胡，男人风骚的冲他抛了个媚眼。   
“所以你就是那个在发布补丁的人？”   
“Yep”   
“你为什么要发布那些补丁？你找赛门又有什么目的？”   
“……你活的不累吗”   
托尼把墨镜拉下来露出自己的眼睛，试图给马库斯一个怀疑的眼神。   
“我发布那些补丁是为了控制所有的仿生人，好让他们可以同时在我面前跳脱衣舞然后我们一起享受一个愉快的周末。”   
托尼看着马库斯沉重的表情翻了个白眼   
“如果你真的是这么认为的那你就比那个老冰棍还奇葩。我就是手头有点紧想做做生意而已，这又不犯法。至于你的小男朋友为什么在这，不如你问问他自己？”


	3. Chapter 3

“这两位先生是想借我的数据一用”

赛门腼腆的笑着向马库斯展示了屋内。

“托尼想给他的智能管家一个身体，所以他需要借用我的构造和外形”

赛门解释了房内那些仪器的作用，他看上去完全没有大碍，但是马库斯就像个第一次当妈的老母鸡，没有什么事看在他眼里是不危险的。

“但是……”

“没有什么好但是的”

赛门终于拿出了他前·耶利哥首领的气魄，阻止了老母鸡马库斯的过度保护

“我又不是个小孩，马库斯”

“我知道，我只是，担心你……”

马库斯也意识到了自己的不正常，他怀疑自己脑子里是不是有哪个零件出了问题，说起来他确实是个老机器了，或许他需要给自己升升级？

“为了这种事情连你们都出动了，真是不好意思”

赛门向两位警探道歉。

“但是现在警报解除了，一切正常”

老汉克摊了摊手，将枪插回口袋里。

“好吧。正好我们还有别的事情，就先撤了”

“但是汉克，我们没有……”

“我说有就有。所以说你们这些塑料的小脑瓜子就是不灵活”

老警官不耐烦的挠了挠脸颊把他傻乎乎的搭档拎走了。

托尼看了看盯着赛门看的马库斯，又看了看回看他的赛门，立马识相的退后一步关上门，留下两位一眼万年的当事安卓进行他们的私人谈话。

赛门有些紧张的动了动嘴，抬起手想拍拍马库斯的肩，却在下一秒被拥入马库斯怀中，惊吓中无处安放的手最终落在了马库斯的背上。

“怎么了？”

“你想要拥抱，所以我回应你了，仅此而已”

“我没有，我只是想拍拍你的肩”

赛门微微侧过头有些害羞又有些困窘的说。

“哦，抱歉。你，你抬手了所以我以为……抱歉”

马库斯连忙放开他磕磕绊绊解释道。

“不，没关系。没关系。你很着急，我明白”

赛门再次将手搭在他肩上，稍稍用力捏了捏他。

“我只是……上一次你回来的时候也是这样。我觉得现在是一个好的时候，去拥抱”

马库斯轻轻的说。

“我明白”

赛门点点头。

“我，我只是想拥抱你”

“我明白……等一下我不明白”

赛门突然反应过来，他莫名觉得喉部的肌肉有些发紧。

“哦，对了，没错，身体接触确实是可以使人放松的”

“我不确定这个定律对我们是否适用”

马库斯又向赛门靠近了一步，现在他们之间的距离有些太近了。

要是他们需要呼吸的话现在他一定能感觉到马库斯扑在自己脸上的气息了。

赛门盯着那对异瞳，心不在焉的想着。

“但是你的怀抱确实使我安心。当我感觉到你在我怀中时，想到失去你时变得空落落的那一部分被填补了。所以现在你已经是我的一部分了，赛门。“

他的手抚上了赛门的后颈，微微用力将他按进了怀里。

天哪，他能听到他的心跳声。

赛门靠在马库斯的怀里想。

而他，也是这的一部分。

还有什么比这听上去更“活着”呢。


	4. Chapter 4

可惜一直在坚持从猫眼偷窥的史塔克先生没能看到这个完美大结局。

因为他偷窥到一半一只手突然从半空中出现，将他拽走了。

托尼：脏话，非常难听的脏话。

但是他必须要再次感谢自己把装备随身带着的习惯。

贾维斯和那些仿生人的数据1字节都没落下的带回来了。

史塔克先生头一回如此虔诚的感谢了上帝，并且决定捐一大笔钱压压惊。

贾维斯…贾维斯…

什么样的贾维斯才算是完美的呢？

托尼又焊坏了一块芯片，干脆撩起背心下摆擦了擦汗随意的坐在了地上开始咬铅笔。

最初他有想过干脆做成老管家的样子，但是再想想又颇有点复活旧人的疯狂科学家的意味。

要是他是个导演，他说不定会为自己拍这么一部带着赛博朋克和科幻元素的恐怖烂片，但是他不是，这就让人困扰了。

赛门小朋友的外观固然好，但他是绝不可能完全借用他的外形的，虽然那个小朋友从某种意义上来说也是独一份。（*）

怎么办呢？

托尼几乎要着了魔，吃薯条的时候用番茄酱在桌上画，开会的时候在纸上速写，睡觉的时候在梦里叫了贾维斯，早上醒来发现面前放着一个16cm大的3D打印人型。

“老兄，你病了……天哪我简直不敢相信我又在对你说这句话，你们这些脑子聪明的人是不是就是容易出点问题？洛基就是这样的，早知道我就应该趁着他小的时候把他打傻了，省得他长成这么个小麻烦精！”

毫不介意的把他用甜甜圈搭起来的人型毁掉的托尔嘴上沾着糖霜向他抱怨。

“他可不能算是什么小麻烦”

托尼翻了个白眼，继续在纸上涂涂画画。

“是啊……是啊……他把大家都卷进麻烦，自己最后也难逃一劫……要是他转世了能做个乖点的小孩就好了。别像我们妈妈一样再让他的妈妈为难”

托尔咽下最后一口甜甜圈，抹去了嘴角的糖霜。

大个子转身的背影带着肉眼可见的落寞，“又或者说他只是又一次骗了我呢？”

没有喝酒却像醉了甜甜圈的托尔摇摇晃晃的走了，托尼烦躁的扔下笔杆被自己咬坏的铅笔。

“贾维斯，你想长成什么样？”

他抬头看着摄像头的方向，像是这样就能看到镜头另一端的人的表情一样。

“我没有什么想法，Sir。说实话我甚至不在意我是不是人形的，毕竟人类的构造在很多方面都不是最方便最科学的。非要说的话，就让我长成您最想要的样子吧”

“贾维斯，你什么时候变成了一个只会说好话哄我开心却什么帮助都不能提供的废物了？”

托尼面前的摄像头闪了闪，红色的小灯灭了。

“你不能在家长训你话的时候关上房门逃避贾维斯！爸爸没有把你教成这样的小孩！贾维斯？！”

“天哪要是你真是我生的小孩就好了，长什么样我都管不了”

他翻了个白眼，活像个面对叛逆期小孩的家长。

“…………等等”

“你做好迎接你成年礼物的准备了吗亲爱的？”

贾维斯终于在久别了“产房”两个月后再次被授予了进入的权限。

“Well，我很怀疑成年用在这里的正确性，但是是的，我十分确定我迫不及待的想看看您的又一个杰作了”

“好吧，打开它”

托尼退开一步，将盖着红布的盒子展现在贾维斯操纵的机械手面前。

这看上去没什么意义，但他们都知道有时候托尼很看重仪式感。

他缓缓的揭下红布，透明橱窗内的人形展露出了它的本来面貌。

“…………Ugh我真的非常想夸奖一下您的品味，Sir。但是这个东西他好像，没有涂装。更确切地说，他甚至没有可以称为五官的东西。我很疑惑。”

“是，你没看错，还喜欢吗？”

托尼坐在桌边翘了翘脚丫。

“我不明白”

“Come on别表现的像个Siri宝贝。当初你也只是个UI，谁又能想到你会变成现在这样呢。我想过了，没必要着急去追求一个既成的完美的形象。我们一起慢慢成长，我陪着你，长成你想要的模样”

“…………我很感动，Sir。但是我还是得说，您这两个月就只做出了这个？”

“嘿！你知道我为了弄到这么多振金花了多少心血吗？！现在快点想一个你想要的嘴巴形状出来好让我能把它们闭上再给你一个热吻！就现在！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *各位底特律玩家和云玩家们应该发现了吧，赛门在本兰老师的脸的基础上进行了微调，所以和其他的pl600以及用了本兰老师的脸的安卓长得不太一样ww


End file.
